Is That A Tear
by Allyson Rae
Summary: A message with a voice that hadn't been heard in 3 years.


**Is That a Tear**

**By: Panda**

**Summary: A message with a voice that hadn't been heard in 3 years.**

**Disclaimer: Ya'll know that JAG ain't mine, and this song is by Trace Adkins

* * *

**_1830 Local_

_Harm's Apartment_

_North of Union Station_

Harm entered his apartment and closed the door behind him. Hanging his cover on the hat rack and tossing his keys on the counter, he proceeded to change into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He approached his desk to get a pen and noticed the blinking light on his answering machine.

_"Last thing I expected_

_Was to get her call tonight_

_Cause the last thing that I heard from her_

_She found "Mr. Right"_

_But when I came home this evening_

_There it was on my machine_

_And I'm just wondering what the hell it means"_

Harm hit the button and voice he hadn't heard in years filled the silent room.

**_"Harm, it's me. Mac. I know that you've probably forgotten me and I don't blame you. Anyway I was just calling to catch up, you know. I'm sorry that I missed you when I called, I eally wanted to talk to you again. I've been doing pretty well. Well, I was hoping that maybe we could talk. If you want to, call me. My number's 555-2102."_**

Harm couldn't believe that she had called him. It had been nearly three years since she left D.C. He remembered the day so clearly.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Harm." Mac said as he opened the door to his apartment. She stood there, a look that mixed excitement and sadness on her face. "I have something to tell you." Harm let her in and they sat on his couch "Harm, I'm leaving. Alex got a transfer to Seattle and I'm going with him. I love him Harm and I think he's going to propose. I'm going to be stationed in the Seattle JAG branch." Harm sat there, a look of shock and utter disbelief in his eyes. They both stood and Harm gave her a squeeze._

_"When do you leave?"_

_"Friday." She swallowed._

_"Friday. That's 5 days." He and Mac tlked a bit more and he agreed to help her move out on Thursday. As Harm closed the door behind her, he ignored the feeling of his heart breaking and the pang of sadness he felt deep inside._

**END FLASHBACK**

Harm had said goodbye that Thursday after helping her pack everything and that was the end. After she left, Harm recieved three letters. One informed him that Alex had proposed, one was the wedding invitation, which he replied to saying he couln't attend because he was going to be on the Patrick Henry for an investigation. The third was a postcard from the Bahamas, where she and Alex chose to honeymoon. After that, they hadn't spoken or made any contact until that day, with that one message.

Harm played back the message again and heard the melodic voice that he had missed so much since her departure. But there was something about the tone that worried him. Something didn't sit right with him. He wondered if she was happy with Alex, really happy. Or did she wish that she hadn't left?

_"Said she said she's sorry that she missed me_

_And she's been doing fine_

_I'd run it back and heard her say_

_Those words a hundred times_

_Something makes me wonder_

_Is she happy with her choice_

_Or is that a tear I hear in her voice_

_First time that I listened_

_I thought boy she's got some nerve_

_But the second time I heard it_

_I heard more then just her words_

_Am I just wishful thinking_

_Or did her voice really crack_

_I'll never know_

_If I don't call her back"_

Harm listened to the message over and over again. At first, he couldn't believe that she would call after all this time of not talking to him. But after a few more times, he heard it. He heard the sadness in her voice and he heard her voice crack when she talked about doing well. He wanted to call her, but at the same time didn't want to speak to him. He played the message yet again and heard her say the same thing for the 57th time.

_"Said she said she's sorry that she missed me_

_And she's been doing fine_

_I'd run it back and heard her say_

_Those words a hundred times_

_Something makes me wonder_

_Is she happy with her choice_

_Or is that a tear I hear in her voice_

_Oh is that a tear_

_Lord is that a tear I hear in her voice"_

Harm picked up the phone and dialed the number she left. _"555-2102"_ he whispered as he pressed each button. He listened to the phone ring three times and just before he hung up, he heard a soft _'hello?'_

"Mac? It's me....Harm."

"Harm?" he heard her breathe a sigh of relief before she spoke again. "I'm so glad you called.I want to come back home. I miss you and I left him....I want to come home." She began to cry and Harm felt so helpless, knowing that he wasn't there to make the tears stop falling.

"Oh Mac...I'm so sorry. I'll help in any way I can. Just tell me how."

"Come get me Harm. I need you."

Harm paused a moment before saying those four simple words. "I'm on my way."

**END**


End file.
